Plus qu'un rêve
by Ennilla
Summary: Plus qu'un rêve, la réalité. Tout ce que Margaux a toujours rêvé au travers de son livre préféré harry potter , elle va désormais le vivre. Comment une jeune fille moldue comme elle peut-elle devenir du jour au lendemain une sorcière?
1. Chapitre un : une histoire de trains

**_Salut! Voici ma première fanfic, donc soyez indulgent! _**

**_Cette fanfic est une histoire qui aurait pu vous arriver à vous, comme à moi, à votre voisin, comme au mien. Enfin bref, cette fanfic raconte comment une jeune moldue rencontre la magie. une rencontre.. quelque peu bizarre!_**

**_n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en review!_**

**Chapitre un : une histoire de trains **

La jeune fille s'accoudait à la vitre teintée du train, la bouche semi-ouverte pendant son profond sommeil. A côté d'elle un vieux monsieur regardait l'écran de l'ordinateur portable que la jeune fille avait laissé allumé en s'endormant. Une page de traitement de texte était ouverte, avec pour titre :

_« Ma rencontre avec mon auteur préférée » _

Un petit icône clignotait orange dans la barre des taches, le vieux monsieur remarqua que c'était une conversation MSN avec un certain Thierry.

- Mesdames et messieurs, nous arrivons en gare de Londres, veuillez descendre à l'ouverture des portes, merci.

Puis la voix répéta le message en anglais, pendant que Margaux se réveillait de son court sommeil, bien que profond. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit que Thierry venait de lui dire au revoir. Dommage, elle aurait bien voulu lui parler un petit peu plus. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de toute façon, elle devait ranger ses affaires éparpillés un peu partout sur son siège et sur la table de l'Eurostar. Son mp3, son ordinateur, ses clés, son carnet de notes, son pull, enfin bref, elle avait pris ses marques. Elle se prépara à la sortie tranquillement, tandis que le train achevait ses derniers mètres de l'autre coté de la Manche. En voyant les deux colosses-gardes du corps qui l'attendait à la sortie, elle laissa transparaître un sourire sur son visage d'environ seize ans. Ce n'est pas qu'ils étaient impressionnants, non, mais elle ne voyait pas la raison de la présence de ces gorilles pour une fille de seize ans qui avait juste gagné un concours…

Quand elle descendit du train avec son lourd sac à dos sur les épaules et sa valise à roulette (la classe ! XD) ils l'accostèrent et lui demandèrent en français agrémenté d'un léger accent anglais comment s'était déroulé son voyage. Elle répondit d'un anglais excellent pour ses trois ans d'apprentissage de la langue de Shakespeare que tout s'était bien passé, qu'il n'y avait pas eu de problème. Les deux envoyés de la Warner, quelque peu décontenancés, poursuivirent la conversation en anglais. Ils lui indiquèrent qu'ils l'emmèneraient à la gare de Kings Cross, où tout avait commencé pour son auteur préféré. C'est ici que le voyage devenait vraiment intéressant et qu'elle commençait à ne pas regretter de n'être pas restée chez elle tranquillement installée devant un programme télévisé programmant la destruction totale de l'intelligence sur terre. Ce jour, elle l'avait rêvé depuis déjà quelque temps, sept ans pour tout dire. Depuis le jour où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur ce qui plus tard, était devenu son livre préféré. Au départ, avant de l'avoir lu, elle s'était moqué de ce livre, avait même, avec d'autres amis, ridiculisé le héros en inventant une chanson à sa non-gloire. Mais c'était le passé, aujourd'hui, rien ne comptait plus que ce livre, son livre… Et elle allait voir un des lieux fétiches de l'histoire ! Peut-être allait elle-même pouvoir remarquer ce que l'auteur avait voulu faire comprendre à ses lecteurs en évoquant ce lieu. Peut-être contenait-il quelque chose d'important, de magique qui plus est ? Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer plus précisément ce qui allait se passer. Quand les deux colosses lui indiquèrent le poteau supposé être la voie 9 ¾ , elle fut tout d'abord déçue par sa simplicité. Ce n'était après tout qu'un pauvre poteau de briques, situé entre la voie 9 et la voie 10 de la gare de Kings Cross. Il n'avait vraiment rien d'exceptionnel. Pas comme celui du livre en tout cas. Alors que les deux gardes du corps regardaient ailleurs, elle se laissa aller à s'accouder au poteau, comme pour ressentir un quelconque battement de cœur, un simple tremblement, une petite pulsation, juste pour comprendre ce qu'avait ressenti son écrivain favorite et pourquoi elle avait choisi cet endroit. Un simple bruit, une simple respiration, un simple nœud tellurique qui se ferait remarquer dix mètres sous ses pieds. Ne serait-ce que ca lui aurait suffi… Mais au moment où elle reporta son poids contre la colonne, tout son corps fut transporté en arrière, comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de poteau. Un grand Boum suivit la chute. Margaux, stupéfaite, releva doucement la tête et s'aperçut qu'elle était face à une espèce de locomotive rouge, énorme, datant d'après elle de la fin du XIXème siècle.

- Eh ! Hurla une voix à côté d'elle, qu'est-ce que tu fais là jeune fille ?

L'adolescente tourna la tête vers la source du bruit et vit un grand monsieur, un uniforme rouge sur le dos, des petits boutons de cuivre fermant sa veste, une casquette de porteur de la même couleur que ses habits plantée sur la tête accourir vers elle.

- Tu n'a pas 17 ans ! Tu devrais être à Poudlard ! Allez, dit-il en la relevant, j'exige des explications !

- Rien monsieur ! Je me suis trompé de chemin !

Avant que l'homme n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, Margaux était repartie de l'autre côté de la barrière du Poudlard Express (elle avait eu le temps de voir le panneau indiquant le nom de la station en se relevant.) symbolisé par une arche. De retour de l'autre côté, elle remarqua directement les gardes occupé à la chercher en jetant tout autour d'eux des regards presque remplis d'angoisse. Lorsqu'ils la revirent, juste à côté de l'endroit où ils l'avaient vu une seconde avant de perdre sa trace, ils se dirent qu'elle avait disparu avec les bains de foule.

- Très bien, nous ne pouvons pas s'attarder ici, mademoiselle, la prévint le plus boutonneux des gardes du corps, qui était d'un brun aussi noir que l'autre était blond.

- Oui oui, répondit Margaux, plongée dans ses pensées.

Mais que s'était-il donc passé ? Avait-elle vraiment vu l'Hogwarts express ? Cette voie qu'elle avait si souvent vue en rêve ? Et l'homme qui semblait indisposé de sa présence était-il vraiment un porteur assigné aux élèves de Poudlard ? Avait-elle vraiment traversé le chemin menant à une vie magique, au vrai monde ? Ou n'était-ce finalement qu'un rêve… Un simple moment d'abandon de l'esprit ou un fait véritable ? Un évanouissement soudain ou une vue réelle ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans tête qu'il en devenait difficile à supporter la présence de son encéphale sur ses épaules. Non, ce devait bien être un rêve. Le fait qu'elle allait rencontrer son écrivain préféré lui avait monté à la tête, la faisant halluciner. Ce ne pouvait être que ca.

La semaine qui suivit parut très floue à Margaux, comme si le temps s'était passé en accéléré. Elle ne fit que peu attention à la rencontre avec les acteurs et à l'autographe que lui laissa son auteur préféré lorsqu'elle l'a croisa sur le tournage de la prochaine adaptation cinématographique de son livre favori. Bien qu'elle garda précautionneusement le précieux papier sous l'oreiller de l'hôtel où on lui avait attribué place. Elle ne fit pas plus attention au circuit touristique sur les traces d'Harry Potter, les lieux de tournage des scènes de Poudlard où elle se perdit à de multiples reprises. Ainsi que de différents autres endroits comme la gare qui fit office de lieux pour le terminus du train qui mène à l'école de son héros ou même de la visite de la ville de Surrey. On peut dire qu'elle était comme des les vapes, obnubilée par la vision de l'Hogwarts Express. Mêmes dans ses rêves, des images de porteurs en casquette rouge l'assaillaient. Ses cauchemars lui montraient des trains la reversant alors qu'elle était elle-même affublée d'un costume de couleur sang. En une semaine, elle avait du avoir plus d'une dizaine de ces rêves, tous aussi inquiétants les uns des autres. Elle ne s'en inquiétait pas vraiment, même si elle préférait avoir à rêver de choses joyeuses et drôles plutôt que d'accident. En son fort intérieur, elle souhaitait plus que tout ravoir la vision de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Mais elle savait bien qu'il en fallait pas abuser de choses qui tiraient vers l'exceptionnel…

Le jour était bientôt venu de son dernier moment sur le circuit, le moment de son retour en France. Ce dernier n'étant pas comprit dans le gain du concours, elle devait se payer elle-même le billet de train. Ce qu'elle ne fit jamais. Bornée comme une mule, ou même encore pire, elle voulut vérifier si ce qu'elle avait vu n'était qu'une hallucination. Ou pas. Consciente que si ce qu'elle avait vu était bien réel, il ne fallait pas qu'elle retourne sur la voie 9 ¾, sous peine de cette fois-ci ne pas pouvoir échapper au porteur s'il était présent. Il lui fallait donc trouver une autre solution. Etant émancipée et possédant son propre appartement, elle n'avait aucun risque que quelqu'un s'inquiète de son retard d'un jour, à part peut-être ses amis, qu'elle allait d'ailleurs rassurer avant de se rassurer elle-même. Etant en vacances, elle pouvait clairement leur raconter des mensonges, comme quoi elle voulait profiter de la culture locale par exemple, ce qui était bien son style selon ses amis. Le soir même de la dernière journée du circuit, elle envoya un email à tous ses amis proches, leur racontant sa semaine avec plus d'enthousiasme qu'elle n'en avait réellement. Elle quitta donc la gare où elle s'était installé pour profiter de la borne wifi avec en tête un objectif bien précis, essayer de trouver le chaudron baveur, s'il existait. Ainsi commença sa visite de Londres, le premier livre d'Harry Potter à la main, recherchant le moindre indice que l'auteur aurait laissé dans ses livres. Au fur et à mesure de ses recherches, guettant le moindre indice, la moindre annotation, elle sentit une boule lui monter dans la gorge, une bouffée d'adrénaline arriver, et son estomac se renverser… Elle cherchait depuis deux heures maintenant quand soudain, au détour d'une ruelle, au fin-fond de Londres, elle sentit tous les petits signaux précédents s'amplifier. Et là, …

Au carrefour de deux ruelles particulièrement ensoleillées, elle distingua un pub d'allure miteuse, entre une librairie et un disquaire, nommé le chaudron baveur. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment pouvait-il exister en plein Londres un bar dont le nom comportait des consonances magiques ? A moins que… Le nom faisait peut-être référence aux anciennes marmites ? Oui sans doute… Pour en avoir le cœur (déjà bien chamboulé) net, elle décida d'y risquer un œil, si rien ne lui semblait bizarre, c'était que le bar n'était rien d'autre qu'un petit pub miteux dont le propriétaire devait sans doute avoir quelques chaudrons ayant appartenu à un de ces ancêtres, rien de plus. Mais s'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre… Non, elle ne préférait ne pas y penser. Bizarrement, pendant le court laps de temps où elle marcha en direction du chaudron baveur, personne ne sembla faire attention à ce dernier, comme s'ils ne le voyaient pas. Ce sentiment bizarre ne fit qu'accroître la boule qui lui nouait la gorge. Vint le moment où elle arriva sur le perron, à deux centimètres de la poignée. Juste pour essayer de se rassurer, elle se retourna, personne, parmi les quelques passants, ne semblaient remarquer qu'une jeune fille allait entrer dans un bar qui n'accueillait surement pas le même type de clients qu'elle mais tant pis, il fallait qu'elle vérifie, il fallait qu'elle soit sûre ! Prenant son courage à deux mains, essayant de se dénouer la boule qui lui encombrait la gorge, elle ouvrit précautionneusement la porte et plissa le nez, une odeur de chou pourri encombrait l'air. Une fois la porte passée, Margaux regarda autour d'elle. En entrant, tout le monde s'était retourné vers elle, mais quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient tous retournés à leurs occupations premières. La première pensée qui l'assaillit fut que ce pub devait être très, très vieux, et n'avait sans doute jamais été rénové. Outre cette désagréable impression pour une fille de la ville, le pub était assez chaleureux, bien qu'elle aurait juré avoir vu des espèces de crocs dans le sourire d'un jeune homme assit à deux mètres d'elle. Elle remarqua aussi quelqu'un à l'apparence d'une momie, à moins que cette personne n'eut été gravement blessée et contrainte de se recouvrir de bandages. Enfin margaux ne cherchait pas trop à comprendre, comme pour la personne aux cernes aussi grands que son poing et au nez en forme de museau parlant à un vieux monsieur portant un chapeau haut de forme sur la tête.

- Je peux t'aider ?

Margaux se retourna, étonnée qu'on lui adresse la parole. Elle le fut encore plus quand elle dévisagea son interlocuteur, un petit homme chauve et dont le sourire manquait de plus dents se tenait devant elle, ou plutôt sous ses yeux, elle qui n'était pas forcément très grande – environ un mètre soixante-cinq – elle trouvait très bizarre le fait qu'un homme, d'apparence assez vieux, puisse être bien plus petit qu'elle.

- Oh petite, tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix qui étonna encore plus la jeune fille.

- Oui monsieur, euh… balbutia-t-elle.

- Tu devrais être à l'école par cette date ! Comment se fait-il que le vieux Flitwick t'es-il permis de sortir ?

- Euh… j'avais besoin d'une baguette, la mienne s'est cassée.

- Bizarre, m'enfin, tu semble honnête. Mais j'avoue ne t'avoir jamais vu !

Margaux déglutit difficilement mais ne pipa mot. Son instinct lui avait soufflé de dire qu'elle était élève à Poudlard, mais elle sentait que tôt ou tard, elle devrait dire la vérité. Elle redoutait ce moment mais pour l'instant, elle avait envie d'en profiter.

- Tu es toute seule ? La questionna le vieux barman

- Oui, mes parents sont moldus et ne savent pas que j'ai cassé ma baguette.

- Très bien, si tu le dis, je ne poserais pas plus de questions, à moins que…

Margaux prit son souffle, de peur que le bonhomme chauve qui se tenait devant elle ne la questionne de nouveau.

- Il se fait tard, tu vas donc avoir besoin d'une chambre pour cette nuit non ? Je me doute que tu vas avoir envie de visiter un peu plus le chemin de Traverse. Par contre il va falloir que tu paye deux gallions d'avance, pour la chambre.

- Je n'ai pas d'argent sorcier sur moi monsieur. Dit-elle difficilement.

- Comment ca ?

- Je n'ai plus que des euros, étant donné que je suis moldue.

- Très bien, je vais donc demander à Tim de garder le bar pendant que je t'accompagne à Gringotts, tu n'as qu'a laisser tes affaires ici, on va s'en occuper.

Margaux, timide, ne répondit pas. Tom, prenant ca pour un oui, fit signe à un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, tout de suite très séduisant, qui essuyait des verres dans un coin du comptoir. Le serveur acquiesçant d'un léger signe de tête, le vieux barman emmena Margaux dans une petite cour située derrière le pub. Avant de passer la porte, il sortit un long morceau de bois de sa cape d'un noir profond, fit un léger mouvement accompagné d'un chuchotement, et devant les yeux ébahis de Margaux, ses bagages disparurent.  
Ainsi c'était vrai, la magie existait réellement… Avant que tom n'utilise la magie, elle pensait encore, avec une pointe d'espoir sans doute, que tout ce qu'elle n'avait vu, à commencer par la chute sur la voie du Poudlard express, n'était que totalement normal. Même le bar, bien qu'un peu miteux et rempli de gens bizarres, pouvait passer pour un bar bien comme chez elle. Mais maintenant, il fallait bien qu'elle accepte la réalité. La magie existe. Comment ces gens peuvent-ils vivre sans que les moldus dont elle fait parti s'en aperçoivent ? Comment peut-elle être ici alors qu'elle n'a aucun pouvoir magique ? Comment allait-elle faire pour revenir dans son monde ? Que lui feront-ils lorsqu'ils s'apercevront qu'elle n'est pas une sorcière et qu'elle a menti ? Vont-ils lui faire mal ?

Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Pendant qu'elle suivait le vieux barman dans la petit cour, le voyant ensuite appuyer sur quelques briques et, se retourner vers elle alors qu'une arcade se formait dans le mur, comme par enchantement.

Non, ce ne pouvait pas être possible ! La magie… Elle devait certainement être entrain de rêver. C'est ainsi que tom lui demanda si tout allait bien alors qu'elle criait après s'être pincée très fort pour vérifier si elle rêvait. Ou pas. C'était finalement cette dernière solution la bonne, la vraie, la réalité. Enfin, comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle si la magie existait réellement ? Elle aurait du ne serait-ce qu'apercevoir un signe ; un quelconque indice ! Non, ce ne pouvait pas être aussi vrai que ca. Et pourtant…. Le jour où une dizaine d'hiboux avaient survolé la ville et que les journaux en avaient parlé, la fois où un vieux monsieur avait disparu soudainement, la fois où un bus avait rétréci en largeur... Toutes ces fois où la magie avait sans doute été devant son nez mais qu'a chaque fois, elle avait laissé de côté... Maintenant, elle comprenait… Enfin !


	2. Chapitre deux : Magie et confidences

**Voilà le chapitre deux de ma fic, j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier! ;-) N'hésitez pas à mettres des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez! ;-) **

**Chapitre deux : Magie et confidences. **

Quand Tom se retourna pour la laisser passer, elle n'en cru pas ses yeux. Elle était à deux mètres du chemin de Traverse ! Non… C'est impossible se dit-elle. Elle résista très fortement à l'envie de se donner des claques pour se prouver qu'elle rêvait et fit quelques pas, sous la douce lueur du soleil de la fin d'après-midi.

- Essaye de ne pas rentrer trop tard à l'auberge, la prévint tom. Les mangemorts ne sont plus tellement présents, mais si tu veux avoir une bonne chambre, il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles vite à Gringotts. Ah oui, j'oubliais, si tu as le temps, essaye d'aller voir Ollivander's ce soir, pour que tu puisses repartir tôt pour Poudlard demain matin.

Margaux ne répondit pas, elle se sentait coupable d'abuser de la confiance du vieillard, surtout qu'il semblait très gentil. Enfin, elle y repenserait plus tard, pour l'instant, elle avait vraiment envie d'aller à Gringotts et de vérifier si il y avait réellement des gobelins. Faisant attention à bien remarquer chaque détail, chaque fait et gestes magiques, elle ouvrit grand les yeux, tout en faisant attention de ne pas ressembler à un poisson avec les globes oculaires en dehors des orbites.

Dés son premier pas sur le chemin, la vie lui parut soudain bien plus simple, comme si tous les possibles s'offraient à elle. Elle observa avec attention un étalage de produits pour potions, composé d'un cageot d'œil de crapaud et autres éléments pratiques pour l'élaboration de l'art rigoureux des potions. Un magasin plus loin, elle vit à travers la vitrine des tas de robes de sorciers, de chapeaux pointus, Etc. Elle pensa qu'il aurait été agréable d'y avoir flâné quelques instants, juste dans l'espoir d'avoir été un jour, une sorcière.

Toujours son livre à la main, elle continua son chemin, jusqu'à apercevoir un énorme bâtiment de marbre blanc devant elle. Aussitôt, le mot de Gringotts lui vint à l'esprit. Au même instant, son estomac se retourna, elle avait devant ses yeux un gobelin, en chair et en os. Petite créature bizarre, pensa-t-elle. Tout petit, le visage très sombre, un corps frêle recouvert d'un uniforme rouge s'entendant parfaitement à ses doigts et ses pieds, ce gobelin avait l'air d'être jeune malgré sa peau comme fripée. Il n'avait qu'une poignée de cheveux sur sa tête qu'elle aurait pu compter sur les doigts d'une main ainsi que les oreilles et le nez pointu, et, contrairement à la description qu'elle en avait eue dans le livre, il avait les yeux grands ouverts, comme pour remarquer le moindre délit, le moindre pas suspect qui aurait trait avec sa banque. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et avança, petite silhouette solitaire dans la foule compacte des sorciers. Un petit détail qui la marqua lorsqu'elle passa la porte, outre le gobelin bien sûr, fut ce qu'il y avait de gravé en lettres d'or sur le bâtant de bois :

_Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir  
Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,  
Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,  
De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.  
Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,  
D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,  
Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,  
Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse. _

Il lui semblait qu'elle l'avait déjà lu quelque part mais n'arrivait plus à se souvenir où. De quelques façons qu'elle fit marcher son cerveau le souvenir ne voulait pas revenir. Elle commença à s'énerver, se demandant si la maladie d'Alzheimer ne commençait pas à prendre partie d'elle et se calma lorsqu'elle fit attention au décor qui l'entourait. La jeune fille se trouvait dans une espèce de long couloir, entouré de chaque côté de comptoirs où travaillaient une centaine de gobelins, tous aussi laids les uns que les autres. Toujours autant intimidée par ces étranges créatures, elle décida de s'avancer vers le premier guichet libre qu'elle trouverait. Elle voulait repartir au plus vite. Fort heureusement pour elle, ce n'était pas heure de pointe, elle put donc trouver un guichet où personne ne prenait commande facilement.

- Bonjour, dit-elle d'une petite voix au gobelin qui se tenait devant elle, l'air strict. Je voudrais échanger mon argent moldus contre de la monnaie…

Elle n'osa pas dire de votre monde, de peur de se faire remarquer, c'est pourquoi elle choisit une formule qui ne lui convenait pas tellement.

- Normale.

- Très bien, combien avez-vous ? demanda d'une voix haut perchée la créature que Margaux trouvait si bizarre.

- Euh… il doit me rester environ cent-quinze euros.

La jeune fille étant très économe, il lui restait certes moins de la moitié de son argent de départ, mais quand même bien assez, en plus de l'argent qu'il lui restait pour son retour en France, pour sans doute pouvoir se débrouiller facilement dans ce monde… Quelque peu étrange.

- Très bien, ce qui nous fait 15 gallions, 14 mornilles et 19 noises. Veuillez déposer votre argent sur le comptoir en l'échange de votre argent sorcier.

- C'est trop facile, pensa-t-elle, assez décontenancée.

Elle déposa ses euros dans le petit renfoncement du guichet prévu à cet effet et regarda le gobelin prendre des pièces assez… étranges dans une caisse derrière lui.

- Voilà votre argent.

Elle prit les pièces dans la main, puis les regarda attentivement. Les pièces étaient légèrement plus grosses que des euros, sauf pour les noises qui se rapprochaient plus des pièces de cinq centimes qu'elle connaissait. Elle remarqua aussi un petit numéro sur chaque pièce qu'elle devinait être des gallions, du fait que c'étaient les plus grandes pièces et les seules en or.

- Excusez-moi mais vous gênez tout le monde mademoiselle.

Elle se retourna et vit qu'en effet, quelques personnes s'étaient mises derrière elle et attendaient leur tour, commençant à s'impatienter. Elle balbutia quelques paroles d'excuses aux gens derrière elle ainsi qu'un petit merci au gobelin puis sortit de la banque, les poches pleines d'argent.

Maintenant se posait la question, que pouvait-elle bien faire ? Se rappelant les paroles du vieux barman, elle alla lui donner deux gallions comme réservation de la chambre puis sortit encore une fois sur le chemin, alors que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Une légère brise venue d'une mer inconnue lui secouait le visage, tandis qu'elle remontait la rue, en recherche d'un quelconque magasin sur lequel s'émerveiller. Elle remarqua un apothicaire, un second magasin de robes de sorciers, un magasin de chaudron qui lui donnait la chair de poule, un magasin qui vendait des balais (où elle aurait bien été faire un tour si elle n'avait pas une petite boule dans le ventre et une petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disaient de faire attention). Au détour de la grande rue, elle remarqua une grande allée sinistre, avec des visiteurs encore pires. La plupart auraient eu parfaitement leur place dans des films d'horreur, et certains semblaient même sortir des pires cauchemars qu'un être humain peut avoir. Elle était certaine cette fois-ci d'avoir entraperçu un vampire, et elle aurait juré avoir vu un masque très glauque sous la cape d'un monsieur qui marchait, la main à un bâton qu'il portait à la ceinture. Prenant peur, elle passa en vitesse devant la rue pour se concentrer sur son chemin. Où devait-elle aller déjà ? Elle n'eut le temps de se rappeler son but qu'un choc puissant la fit tomber par terre. En même temps qu'un monsieur d'un certain âge au ventre proéminent.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu faire attention jeune fille ? Beugla l'homme d'une voix forte.

- Excusez-moi je n'ai pas fait attention, vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ? S'enquit-elle d'une toute petite voix, comme si elle avait voulu se faire de la taille d'une petite souris.

- Non ca va, mais aide-moi à me relever veux-tu ?

Le vieillard était en effet resté le postérieur au sol, semblant incapable de bouger. Il lui tendit une main qu'elle serra puis décala ton son corps vers l'arrière pour que le vieil homme se relève.

- Merci ! Bon, moi je vais aller chez l'apothicaire, il me manque quelques ingrédients de potions, maugréa-t-il dans sa barbe mais suffisamment fort pour que Margaux puisse l'entendre.

- Ce n'était que tout simplement normal après vous avoir fait tomber monsieur.

- Oui tu as tout à fait raison. Eh ! Mais attends voir ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à Poudlard ?

Margaux ne répondit pas qu'elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds mais de toute façon, l'homme parla à sa place.

- C'est bizarre, je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir eu dans mon cours en plus. Mais ca ne répond pas à ma question ! Alors, j'attends des explications !

Ainsi, ce monsieur devait enseigner. Diplomate, elle l'appela par son titre honorifique.

- Excusez-moi professeur, mais en fait ma baguette s'est cassée et … Le professeur Flitwick m'a permit d'aller en racheter une autre, mes parents étant moldus vous comprenez… ils n'auraient jamais pu savoir où aller.

- Ah oui bien sûr, je vois, et bien, allons donc voir ce cher vieil Ollivander ! Comme ca je pourrais vous raccompagner jusque Poudlard ensuite. C'est-à-dire que je n'aime pas véritablement le fait qu'un de nos élèves trainent dans un endroit comme celui-ci tout seul, sans aucune surveillance. Il va falloir que j'en parle à Filius en même temps, une fois rentré.

Margaux acquiesça, pendant que l'homme à côté de lui continuait sa thèse sur le fait que les élèves de Poudlard avaient bien trop de libertés depuis que McGonagall avait laissé sa place au vieux professeur de sortilèges.

- Ah ! S'exclama l'homme qui s'arrêta aussitôt, nous voilà arrivés !

Margaux dévisagea la devanture du magasin devant lequel s'était stoppé son soi-disant professeur. C'était apparemment un vieux magasin, dont la peinture noire laissait apparaître au dessus de la porte une inscription en lettres d'or :

« Chez Ollivander's, fabricant de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.C »

Margaux n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ainsi, même Ollivander était vrai ! D'un coup, elle sentit un filet de sueur croitre sur son front, elle savait qu'elle allait devoir, d'un instant à l'autre, c'était sans doute une histoire de secondes, dire la vérité. Et elle redoutait ce moment. Plus que tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais redouté. Voyant l'homme entrer dans la boutique, elle le suivit, la gorge nouée.

- Bonjour ! Dit une voix venue de nulle part. Je suppose que vous venez chercher une baguette magique ?

Margaux se retourna de tous els côtés mais n'aperçu personne. Etrange…

- Oh ! Professeur Slughorn ! Comment allez-vous ?

Ainsi, l'homme qui l'escortait n'était autre que le professeur de potions de Poudlard ! Celui qu'avait eu Harry Potter… En y réfléchissant bien, elle remarqua qu'elle n'était qu'une pauvre idiote pas du tout observatrice. Cet homme était exactement comme celui décrit dans le sixième tome de ses aventures préférées ! Le crane chauve et luisant, petit, des yeux semblant vouloir sortir de leurs orbites, un énorme ventre, le reste du corps presque aussi gros, mais comment n'avait-elle pas fait le rapprochement ? Elle était à la limite de se taper le front avec le dos de sa main quand un visage apparut dans la pénombre du magasin. L'homme qui se tenait devant eux était parfaitement le contraire de Slughorn, malgré leurs tailles presque identiques, Ollivander avait un corps presque frêle, et une foison de cheveux s'épanouissaient sur son front. Ses yeux, alors que ceux de Slughorn en étaient globuleux, étaient tout à fait normaux mais brillaient presque d'un semblant d'amusement permanent. Elle frissonna. Il lui semblait aussi étrange que les gobelins, bien que plus humain. Exactement comme il était décrit dans les livres.

- Très bien, merci et vous ? Comment vont les affaires en ce moment ?

- Oh parfaitement pour un 3 septembre ! Vos nouveaux élèves sont venus cet été et il me reste maintenant plus de dix mois pour façonner les baguettes qui pourront servir l'an prochain. Oh ! mais vous avez de la compagnie professeur !

- Oh bien sûr que non, c'est une élève qui a cassé sa baguette et qui a besoin de revenir en acheter une. Le directeur l'avait laissée la venir chercher toute seule quand je l'ai croisé et pour plus de sécurité, je vous l'ai amené, on ne sait jamais.

- Très bien, avez-vous votre ancienne baguette mademoiselle ?

- Euh… Bien… C'est-à-dire que… balbutia la jeune fille qui avait balayé du regard tous les coins de la boutique pendant la conversation des deux hommes, et qui était maintenant très gênée.

Ca se compliquait pour elle. Véritablement.

- C'est bizarre je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir jamais vu dans mon magasin !

- Etbiencestàdireque…

- Voyons mademoiselle, parlez distinctement ! l'enguirlanda Slughorn.

Margaux ne pouvait plus mentir maintenant, les yeux grands ouverts par la peur, elle parla :

- Je ne suis pas une sorcière.

- Comment ca vous n'êtes pas une sorcière mademoiselle ? beugla Slughorn, visiblement énervé.

- Calmez vous professeur, lui ordonna Ollivander d'une voix ferme, laissons finir cette jeune fille voulez-vous ?

- Merci monsieur, le gratifia Margaux en fermant les yeux, il était temps maintenant de tout dire. Je ne suis pas une sorcière, mais qu'une moldue comme vous nous appelez. J'ai découvert la voie 9 ¾ par hasard lors d'une visite de Londres et ensuite, je me suis jurée de trouver la vérité. Qui m'a conduit ici.

Elle se mit à tout leur raconter et pendant qu'elle leur expliquait son histoire, elle vit les yeux d'Ollivander s'ouvrir de curiosité et ceux de Slughorn se refermer de honte. Sans doute de n'avoir pas pus déceler le fait qu'elle était moldue.

- Voilà, je crois que je vous ai tout dit. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir abusé de votre confiance professeur, ainsi que votre temps monsieur Ollivander. J'irais de ce pas m'excuser au chaudron baveur en reprenant mes bagages. Et ensuite, je suppose que vous me ferez subir un sortilège d'amnésie ?

Slughorn rigola.

- Vous êtes perspicace jeune fille !

- Attendez professeur, dit calmement Ollivander, une lueur étrange dans les yeux qui fit prendre peur à Margaux. Si cette jeune fille a réussi à pénétrer sur la voie 9 ¾, remarquer le chaudron baveur. C'est qu'il y a un problème. Seuls les sorciers peuvent voir ces endroits. Or tu les as vu sans aucune aide n'est-ce pas jeune fille ?

- Oui monsieur, enfin je savais à peu près où ils étaient grâce aux livres mais je les ai bien vu. Mais… cela ne fait pas de moi une sorcière tout de même ?

- Et bien…

- Attendez monsieur Ollivander. Je vois où vous voulez en venir, réfléchit Slughorn. Nous aurions ainsi fait une erreur et cette jeune file n'aurait pas été inscrite dans nos registres ?

- Pas exactement, plutôt ceux de Beauxbâtons. Je crois avoir compris que tu venais de France non ? Demanda le vieux monsieur aux yeux brillants

- Oui

- Ton accent me disait quelque chose aussi. Oh ! ce n'est pas pour te vexer, dit-il en voyant la tête mi-déconfite de la jeune française. C'est un joli accent, vous avez une tendance à… oui non, c'est trop dur à expliquer mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'était pas pour être méchant.

- Et comment est-ce possible Ollivander ?

- Ca... Je n'en sais rien. As-tu parfois eu des choses bizarres, inexplicables à se dérouler devant toi ?

- Euh non... pas vraiment... Enfin si, mais comme tout le monde en fait.

- Ne pourrions-nous pas vérifier ses pouvoirs ? Demanda Slughorn, qui commençait à devenir nettement plus agréable.

- Et bien… murmura le vieux fabricant de baguette. En effet professeur, nous avons bien un moyen.

Il s'en alla dans l'arrière de son magasin, laissant Margaux seule avec le professeur Slughorn. Pour éviter de croiser son regard inquisiteur, elle e tourna et examina la boutique. Tout y était comme décrit dans les livres. Une pièce minuscule à demi bercée dans la pénombre, une unique chaise sur laquelle Slughorn s'installa bientôt, et des murs recouverts de boîtes plus petites que des boîtes à chaussures, et qui renfermaient surement des baguettes à foison. Quand Ollivander revint, il portait un mètre dans sa main ainsi qu'une vieille boîte en carton comme celles entreposées sur les murs. Il posa la boîte sur le comptoir et déroula le mètre.

- De quelle main écris-tu ? Demanda-t-il à Margaux.

- Je suis ambidextre mais je suis plus à l'aise de la main droite.

- Très bien.

Il finit de dérouler le mètre et commença à prendre des mesures. Longueur de la main, du coude du bras, etc. Une fois celles-ci finies, il ouvrit la boîte qu'il avait amenée et en sortit une longue baguette, presque identique à celle dont Tom s'était servie dans le bar, puis la présenta dans le creux de sa main à la jeune française. Cette dernière, paniquée à l'idée de toucher un objet magique, recula d'un pas puis, sur l'ordre du fabricant de baguettes, la prit. Quand Ollivander lui demanda de bouger la baguette, dont le manche se réchauffait avec le contact de sa main, un éclair de lumière jaillit instantanément, illuminant la pénombre du magasin.

- Il n'y a pas de doutes. Dit gentiment Ollivander, tu es bien une sorcière jeune fille.


	3. Chapitre trois, le prémice des aventures

**Voilà le chapitre trois! En attente de vos reviews bien sûr **

**N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce qui ne vas pas, et si ca vous plais :D**

**Chapitre trois : un acheminement vers une vie trépidante. **

Margaux tomba presque sous le choc. Elle ? Une sorcière ? Mais comment était-ce possible ? Il devait y avoir erreur ! Elle n'avait jamais, de sa mémoire en tout cas, provoqué des évènements bizarres ou même commit des choses anormales. Non. Elle était une moldue, juste une moldue ! Mais alors, comment avait-elle pu produire ces étincelles ? Alors que ses méninges tournaient à plein régime, Ollivander recommença à parler.

- En revanche, ce n'est pas la bonne baguette. Voyons voir…

Il commença à regarder les étagères et en sortit une boîte semblant plus vieille, si c'était possible, que les autres. Il l'ouvrit puis en retira une baguette légèrement plus courte que celle qu'elle avait tenu précédemment dans la main.

- Voici, ventricule de dragon, vingt centimètres et demi, bois de bouleau, je pense que ca pourrait être votre affaire. Faites le geste !

Sur cet ordre, la jeune fille bougea légèrement la baguette et sentit une sensation de chaleur lui saisir le bras. Elle leva la baguette, puis l'abaissa en la faisant siffler dans l'air. Une gerbe or et argentée en sortit, illuminant la pièce.

- Bravo jeune fille ! Ah, j'allais oublier, quel est ton nom ?

- Margaux Noban monsieur.

- Très bien. Dit-il en marquant quelque chose d'une écriture fine sur un registre.

- Oh ! C'est juste au cas où je ne me souviendrais plus d'ici quelques années de qui m'a acheté telle ou telle baguette. Rajouta-t-il en voyant Margaux le regarder d'un air surpris.

Pendant que Margaux essayait de se souvenir ce qu'elle avait lu de lui dans ses livres, il se tourna vers l'enseignant de Poudlard

- Professeur ? Que faisons-nous maintenant de cette jeune fille ? L'envoyer à Poudlard où en informer le ministère ?

- Je n'en sais fichtre rien. C'est une situation que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant. Je pense que l'on devrait peut-être l'emmener au ministère pour qu'ils en aient connaissance et qu'ils vérifient bien si elle n'est pas une moldue quand même.

- De ce côté la j'en suis sûr, et prêt à mettre ma main au feu. C'est bien une sorcière. Il n'y a aucun doute.

- Oui mais quand même... je préfère que le ministère fasse ce qu'il leur plait. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on accuse une fois de plus Poudlard de fonctionner sans le consentement du ministère.

- Donc ?

- Hum… Il me semble avoir croisé Dawlish en arrivant, je vais aller le chercher, il faut absolument que je rentre en vitesse à Poudlard.

Sur ces mots brusques, il se releva tant bien que mal de sa chaise et prit la porte, en jetant un dernier regard à la jeune fille qui semblait véritablement troublée. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de lui en avoir voulu de leur avoir menti mais elle avait peur pour la suite. Qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Allaient-ils la laisser retourner chez elle, ou lui faire subir un sortilège d'amnésie ? Allaitent-ils la laisser pouvoir revoir Thierry, son petit copain? Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête dont une affirmation occupait presque toute la place. Elle était une sorcière. Dés que cette pensée s'était introduite dans son esprit, elle ne cessait de la tourner et de la retourner dans tous les sens. Y cherchant la moindre faille exploitable. Affalée par ces vérités nouvelles, elle s'assit sur la chaise, et, sous le regard compréhensif d'Ollivander, se prit la tête dans ses mains. Pendant cinq minutes qui lui parurent les plus longues de sa vie, elle attendit, assise devant un vieux monsieur qui essayait de lui faire croire qu'il vaquait à ses occupations habituelles, alors qu'il l'observait en réalité. Margaux se redressa. Il fallait au moins qu'elle se tienne digne devant ce monsieur, c'était sa seule chance de survie. Enfin c'était ce qu'elle pensait.

La vérité, d'ailleurs, était tout autre. Même si cette jeune fille avait eu la consistance d'un ballongomme, Ollivander l'aurait trouvé extrêmement forte. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement qu'elle ne s'était pas retournée. Il avait vu son regard quand elle avait appris la vérité, un regard effrayé certes, mais qui regardait droit devant lui. Un regard fixe, qui n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'on lui dise comment marchait ce monde et ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Elle ne se démontrait pas. Certes, comme tous les enfants de moldus qui apprenaient la nouvelle, ca avait été un choc. Mais contrairement aux autres, elle semblait savoir ce que le mot sorcier voulait dire et qu'elle serait son type de vie. En revanche, il ne put ignorer la peur qu'il voyait dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Elle semblait inquiète de ce qu'ils allaient faire d'elle. Bien évidemment, Ollivander savait qu'elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur. Le temps des mangemorts était résolu, et le ministère traversait une période heureuse, ou chacun se sentait en sécurité. Encore plus que pendant l'entre deux guerres. La confiance était désormais installée à chaque endroit, et les gens n'avaient plus peur de devenir ami avec son voisin. Etait-ce le calme avant la tempête ? Ollivander ne pouvait pas essayer de prédire le futur mais il savait que cette fois-ci, le ministère était mieux préparé. Notamment ses aurors, qui, pour la plupart, avaient déjà combattu celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom. En pensant cela, il avait tout particulièrement une pensée bien sûr pour le survivant, Harry Potter.

La porte s'ouvrit, faisant sortir le vieil homme et la jeune fille de leurs pensées. Slughorn entre de sa démarche spéciale dans le magasin, dévoilant derrière lui la personne qu'il était allé chercher. Un homme de haute taille se tenait dans l'embrasure, sa cape bleue foncée virevoltant au gré du vent. Il avait un air patibulaire ainsi que le cheveu court et dru. Il semblait assez sympa malgré son air strict et ferme

- Bonjour, dit le nouveau venu d'une voix forte. Monsieur Ollivander, comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien merci, c'était en bois de houx, crin de licorne, 23.5 centimètres très maniable si je ne me trompe pas ?

- Euh, c'est exact oui. Bon, dit-il en se tournant vers Margaux. Je suppose que tu es la jeune file dont vient de me parler monsieur Slughorn ?

Margaux hocha la tête, mais ne pipa mot.

- Très bien, bon, autant te prévenir maintenant, nous ne te ferons pas de mal, je te le promets. N'aie pas peur

Voilà qu'il se mettait à lui parler comme à une enfant de trois ans ! Certes, elle avait eut peur de ce qui se passerait après mais elle n'était pas terrorisée telle une gamine !

- Je n'avais pas peur, répondit-elle presque brusquement.

- Autant pour moi, rigola l'homme en tendant la main, bon, je me présente, Dawlish.

- Margaux Noban, se présenta-t-elle en serrant la main qu'il lui tendait.

Elle était sûre que le monsieur à qui elle faisait face était, d'après son livre, un auror.

- Très bien, merci professeur Slughorn de vous être occupé d'elle.

- Oh mais c'était un plaisir. J'espère pouvoir vous compter bientôt dans mes élèves mademoiselle ! Vous aurez bien sûr votre place au club de Slug !

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce, pour de bon cette fois.

- Bon, à ce que m'a expliqué Slughorn, commença Dawlish, vous êtes catégorique au fait que Margaux est une sorcière, c'est bien cela ?

- Exactement, cela ne fait aucun doute.

- Très bien. Et sa baguette ?

- Ventricule de dragon, 20.5 centimètres, en bois de bouleau.

- Euh… Et bien... Je suppose que Margaux peut donc acheter cette baguette, vu qu'elle fait maintenant parti de notre monde.

- Parfaitement, chaque baguette choisit son sorcier monsieur Dawlish, et celle-ci, dit le vieux fabricant de baguettes en désignant la baguette que Margaux avait remise dans sa boîte, a choisit cette jeune fille.

- Très bien, à ce que m'a dit Slughorn tu as été cherché de notre monnaie cet après-midi ? Demanda-t-il gentiment à Margaux.

- Exactement.

- Très bien, je ne sais pas si tu as assez pour payer ta baguette.

- Tout dépend du prix, rougit Margaux, qui pensait tout de même qu'avec maintenant treize gallions, elle allait avoir assez !

- Chaque baguette coute sept gallions.

- Et bien ca tombe parfaitement ! S'exclama Margaux en prenant dans sa poche sept pièces des plus grosses. Euh… je crois que c'est ca des gallions ?

- Oui, et bien c'est parfait ! Sourit Ollivander.

Tandis qu'elle lui donnait les pièces, il lui tendit sa baguette, dont elle frémit au contact. C'était le premier des multiples liens qui la relieraient bientôt au monde magique.

- Si j'ai bien compris vous ne me renverrez pas pour l'instant chez moi ? Demanda-t-elle une fois que son nouveau guide et elle étaient sortis de chez Ollivander.

- Non pas pour l'instant, soit tranquille, sourit l'homme.

- Mais monsieur, comment allez-vous faire pour m'instruire ? J'ai bien une baguette mais je ne sais pas m'en servir ! Or je n'ai pas l'âge requit pour entrer à Poudlard, je sui bien trop vieille ! J'aurais l'air d'une géante chez les nains si vous me faisiez atterrir en première année !

- Du calme ! Pour commencer, ce n'est pas encore sur que tu aille à Poudlard. Il faut que tu voies quelqu'un du ministère. Ne t'inquiètes pas tu n'auras pas à subir de tests. Si Ollivander assure que tu es une sorcière, nous allons le croire, mais nous allons d'abord chercher pour quelle raison tu n'as jamais été contactée par Beauxbâtons, a ce que j'ai compris tu viens de France c'est ca ?

- Oui. Ce n'est pas normal ?

- C'est la première fois que je vois ca tu veux dire ! Enfin, ils vont trouver une solution ne t'inquiète pas.

Margaux ne répondit pas, mais Dawlish vit bien qu'elle était angoissée. Un désir de faire ses preuves ? Ou l'angoisse de découvrir un monde dont elle ne connaissait rien ?

Elle ne retrouva la parole qu'une fois arrivée devant le chaudron baveur :

- Mais au fait, s'écria-t-elle, où allons nous ?

- Au ministère, nous allons passer par la façon moldue, bien que je ne l'utilise pas trop, ca te traumatiseras moins que le transplannage.

Margaux essaya de se souvenir ce qu'elle avait lu dessus dans ses livres et, dés que l'information revint, elle eu soudain une vague d'affection pour son escorteur. Ils marchèrent ainsi jusqu'au chaudron baveur, où Tom fut averti de la situation. Pendant que Dawlish expliquait tout, Margaux se sentit mal, elle avait comme abusé de la confiance du vieil homme. Sentant le regard du vieux barman passer sur son visage pendant que l'auror lui expliquait tout, elle rougit, que d'une oreille comme à son habitude.

- Bien, dit la voix posée du barman, si je comprends bien, tu dois aller au ministère, mais tu reviendras sans doute ici après être allée au ministère je suppose ?

- Oui, ils n'ont pas encore ouvert d'hôtel ministériel, dit Dawlish en rigolant.

- Espérons que ca n'arrive jamais à mon avis, grogna Tom, bon, ca signifie que tu gardes toujours ta chambre pour ce soir jeune fille ?

- Hum, et bien… Oui je suppose, répondit l'intéressée en regardant le nouvel adulte en charge d'elle, comme si elle attendait un quelconque signe d'approbation de sa part.

- Bon, puisque cette question est réglée si vous le voulez bien, Tom, nous nous en allons pour le ministère. Merci encore pour votre compréhension !

- Oh mais de rien monsieur Dawlish, de rien vraiment !

Sur ce, ils partirent du chaudron baveur, sans avoir réussi à éviter les regards des badauds se trouvant dans la salle. Ils débouchèrent du côté moldu de Londres, revenant sur les pas de Margaux datant de bientôt une heure, voir deux. Elle n'avait aucune notion du temps qui passait en fait.

Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant cinq bonnes minutes, jusqu'à arriver, au détour d'une rue, à une vieille cabine téléphonique typiquement anglaise. Dawlish fit signe à la jeune fille d'y entrer à sa suite.

- Bon, je t'explique la suite du programme, lui dit-il, tu t'apprêtes à entrer au ministère de la magie, qui régule toutes les formes de magie existant en Grande-Bretagne. Tu restes avec moi, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un de plus qualifié, je ne sais pas encore qui, prenne ma relève. Compris ?

- Oui monsieur, réussi-t-elle difficilement à articuler, c'est comprit.

- Très bien. En tout cas, j'ai été enchanté de te rencontrer. Tu es un cas rare tu sais ?

Margaux ne répondit pas, mais montra d'un rictus qu'elle n'appréciait pas qu'on parle d'elle comme si elle était un phénomène de foire. Son accompagnateur rigola, puis composa sur le combiné un numéro.

- Comme s'il allait pouvoir téléphoner de cette vieille cabine déglinguée, pensa Margaux.

Puis elle replongea dans ses pensées. Elle avait peur. Vraiment peur. Qu'allaient-ils faire d'elle ? Cette question la chagrinait. Si seulement elle avait connu ce monde lors de ses onze ans ! Son arrivée aurait été bien plus simple ! Enfin, tant pis, elle devait faire avec. Tout comme elle devait faire avec la grande pointe d'angoisse qui montait en elle et qui lui faisait avoir de plus en plus mal au ventre.

Elle n'eut plus le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit que déjà, une voix féminine la coupa de ses pensées.

- Bienvenue au ministère de la magie. Veuillez indiquer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite.

- Ici Dawlish, du bureau des aurors. J'accompagne Margaux Noban pour une visite concernant sa capacité à utiliser la magie.

- Merci, dit la voix, la visiteuse est priée de prendre le badge et de l'attacher bien en vue sur sa robe.

- Même si tu n'as pas de robe, tu peux l'attacher quand même sur ton pull, lui dit Dawlish en essayant de la rassurer tandis qu'un badge carré, en argent, tombait dans un réceptacle qui devait servir habituellement à rendre la monnaie.

Margaux prit le badge et traduisit l'inscription pour elle-même.

« Margaux Noban, visite du ministère »

Tout à coup, le sol vibra.

**Voilà! j'espère que ca vous a plus**!


	4. Chapitre 4 : le ministère

**Merci pour vos reviews!!! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui va ou pas!!! Prck c'est bien connu, les reviews font toujours plaisir! ;-) **

**_Je précise, à partir de ce chapitre, il y a des spoilers sur le tome 7! ;-) (je suis assez folle pour l'avoir lu en anglais oui) Donc si vous en voulez pas être spoilés, laissez tomber Revenez après l'avoir lu:-)_**

_Chapitre quatre : Le ministère. _

Juste avant la chute interminable à ses yeux qui l'accueillit, Margaux eut le temps d'entendre la voix féminine du ministère lui dire :

- Le visiteur est prié de se soumettre à une fouille et de présenter sa baguette magique pour enregistrement au comptoir de la sécurité situé au fond de l'atrium.

Ce qui la rassura encore plus. Elle n'eut le temps de vraiment enregistrer les paroles que déjà, elle voyait le sol de la rue se rapprochait d'elle et en même temps, du ciel. Ou plutôt était-ce la cabine qui rentrait dans le sol. En tout cas, il fut bientôt le moment où toute la cabine était plongée dans les ténèbres, tandis que Margaux se rongeait les ongles. Elle n'était pas claustrophobe, mais elle avouait que cela ne la rassurait pas trop. Béni soit le moment environ une minute plus tard où un doux rayon de lumière doré vint se poser à ses pieds, la faisant fermer un peu les yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière. Quand elle les rouvrit et passa un pied en dehors de l'ascenseur-cabine téléphonique pour suivre Dawlish, elle fut émerveillée.

Ils se trouvaient dans un hall gigantesque, dont le parquet d'un bois foncé étais ciré à la perfection. Un plafond bleu nuit incrusté de symboles dorés mouvants se tenait au dessus de leur têtes, manquant de leur faire attraper un torticolis en le regardant. De chaque côté du hall se tenaient des lambris de bois sombre où de nombreuses cheminées d'où émergeaient continuellement des sorciers et sorcières tenaient place. En face d'elle, de l'autre côté du gigantesque hall, se tenait la fontaine dont elle avait si souvent rêvé en lisant son livre préféré. Tout, des statues d'or aux détails des visages du sorcier, de la sorcière, du centaure, de l'elfe et du gobelin, en passant par les jets d'eau sortant de différents endroits des statues et le panneau indiquant que tout l'argent serrait reversé à Sainte-Mangouste, était exactement comme décrit dans le bouquin. Elle ouvrit la bouche, totalement émerveillée. Dawlish dut s'en apercevoir, car il lui sourit, puis lui fit signe de le suivre. Il l'emmena au travers de la foule, sans doute plus réveillée que décrit dans ses livres. La jeune fille remarqua que tous avaient l'air sérieux, ce qui la dissuada d'y rester très longtemps. Ils passèrent devant la fontaine, et elle put parfaitement le crépitement de l'eau, comme si un feu accueillant s'y tramait. L'adolescente n'eut le temps de rêver plus sur la fontaine que déjà, Dawlish commençait à disparaître de son champ de vision. Margaux se créa un chemin au travers de la foule hétéroclite qui s'y pressait, des grands des petits, des gens au visage souriants, bien que sérieux, des gens tristes, des gens bizarres (Qui était ce vieux monsieur qui tenait un poulet lançant des flammes dans une boîte ?) comme des gens semblables à monsieur-tout-le-monde. Elle sourit en reconnaissant pour elle-même que tous ses gens auraient parfaitement leur place dans le métro des grandes villes, un métro on ne peut plus bizarre certes, mais la ressemblance entre le métro aux heures de pointe et celle-ci était en effet frappante. Reprenant conscience qu'il n'était le temps, ni le lieu pour penser à de telles choses, elle chercha des yeux Dawlish. Elle le rattrapa alors qu'il semblait se diriger vers les portes d'or situées derrière la fontaine. La jeune fille n'eut le temps de reprendre son souffle en arrivant à sa hauteur que déjà, il se tourna de direction, allant, non pas vers les ascenseurs, mais vers la gauche du hall, où une pancarte indiquait que c'était là la sécurité. Un vieux monsieur, totalement différent à celui qui aurait du s'asseoir là d'après ses livres, se tenait assis sur un siège, regardant d'un œil morose tous les sorcières et sorciers passer devant lui. Il ressemblait un peu à un bouledogue, avec un air plus gentil peut-être. Sa robe de sorcier, d'un bleu sombre, lui faisait avoir la mine encore plus renfrognée, et l'exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier qu'il avait chiffonnée dans sa main renforçait encore son délicieux sourire. (C'est ironique)

- Bonjour Dawlish. Le salua le vieux sorcier

- Salut Bill, j'accompagne un visiteur

- Approchez, ordonna calmement mais fermement le sorcier nommé Bill.

Margaux obéit, et vit avec appréhension le vieux sorcier sortir une longue et fine tige dorée et la lui passer devant elle.

- Baguette magique, demanda-t-il en tendant sa main à la jeune fille

Cette dernière prit la baguette magique de dans sa poche, triste à l'idée de devoir déjà s'en séparer. Le vieux monsieur la posa sur une espèce de balance en cuivre à un seul plateau. L'appareil vibra et une étroite bande de parchemin sortit d'une fente aménagée à sa base.

- Ventricule de dragon, vingt centimètres et demi, bois de bouleau. En usage depuis aujourd'hui même. C'est cela ?

- Oui, répondit Margaux, d'un ton nerveux.

- Je garde ceci, dit le sorcier qui empala le morceau de papier sur une petite pointe de cuivre. Je vous rends ça.

Dawlish le remercia, immédiatement imité par Margaux, puis commença à se diriger vers les portes d'or que la jeune fille savait ascenseur, quand soudain, une voix féminine appela l'auror, le faisant se retourner à l'énonciation de son nom

- Ah, madame Weasley, comment allez-vous ?

- Parfaitement merci, dit la dénommée Weasley en s'approchant.

Margaux la regarda, se demandant laquelle des Weasley elle pouvait être. Certainement pas, la mère, Molly, puisque la femme qui se tenait devant l'auror était très jeune, une trentaine d'années tout au plus. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus être Ginny, puisqu'elle avait les cheveux bouclés et châtains, à moins qu'elle n'ait fait subir un brushing et une teinture à ses cheveux.

Puis elle se souvint, que dans le septième tome de son livre favori, Hermione Granger sortait toujours avec Ronald Weasley à la fin, ils s'étaient donc certainement mariés. Si ces livres étaient toujours aussi réels bien sûr.

- Et vous ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton poli.

- Parfaitement

- Je voulais vous parler au sujet de ce dénommé Macnair. Vous voudriez questionner son elfe c'est ca ?

- Exactement, il doit être au courant de ce que fait son maître actuellement. Répondit Dawlish, un brin décontenancé

- Très bien, et bien, en temps que membre du département de contrôle et de régularisation des créatures magiques, je souhaiterais assister à cet entretien, de sorte qu'il en soit pas porté préjudice à cet elfe.

- Bien sûr, je n'y vois aucune objection

- Parfait, ah ! Euh... je n'ai pas l'impression de t'avoir déjà vue ? Demanda madame Weasley en s'adressant à Margaux. Tu ne devrais pas être à Poudlard vu ton âge ?

- Eh bien justement, nous avons un petit problème coupa l'auror.

Il se mit alors à tout lui raconter, pendant que Margaux feignait d'examiner le hall. Lorsque Dawlish fit mention de son mensonge, elle prit pour la première fois la parole.

- Je ne savais pas comment vous alliez réagir, c'est pourquoi j'ai menti, s'expliqua la jeune fille

- Je vois, commença Hermione. Et la suite de l'histoire ?

Dawlish raconta donc sa rencontre avec la jeune française, après avoir précisé le fait que Margaux avait subit un « test » chez Ollivander's et en avait ramené une baguette, que Margaux lui montra en la sortant de sa poche. Une fois que Dawlish eut tout dit, Hermione réfléchit quelques instants puis déclara, un brin dépitée.

- J'avoue que je ne vois pas trop quoi faire… C'est un cas sans précédent dans l'histoire de la magie en Grande-Bretagne. Il n'y a aucune anecdote, aucun fait semblable cité dans nos livres. Il faudrait que tu voies quelqu'un de mieux placé. Peut-être pas le ministre, il est bien trop occupé par des affaires plus importantes en ce moment. Ca ne dépend pas du département de la justice magique non plus…

- Pourquoi ne pas en parler au directeur du département des aurors, monsieur Potter ?

- Harry ? Et bien… Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée que cela mais ce n'est pas vraiment de son ressort. Réfléchit Hermione

- C'est l'un des plus importants directeurs du ministère en dehors du ministre lui-même. Bien que cette jeune fille ne soit pas un mage noir, il pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose, avoir une idée tout du moins. Et il peut disposer d'une aide… Assez précieuse non ?

- Oui exactement, vous avez raison. Et bien à ce moment là, je vous accompagne pour emmener cette adolescente. Margaux, c'est bien cela ?

Cette dernière approuva d'un hochement de tête en se demandant intérieurement s'il n'y avait véritablement aucun danger de rester dans ce ministère.

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, renchérit Dawlish, mon service se termine de toute façon d'ici quelques minutes. Ce qui nous laisse tout de même le temps d'emmener Margaux à monsieur Potter.

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers les portes en or, obligeant Mme Weasley et Margaux à le suivre. La jeune française n'était pas totalement rassurée lorsqu'elle monta dans l'ascenseur, si bien qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte de tout ce qui se passait. Elle était arrivée à l'étage du bureau des aurors avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Dawlish dut même la secouer gentiment pour qu'elle sorte de ses pensées.

- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il, prévenant.

- Oui, oui, il n'y a aucun problème.

- Très bien. Attendez-moi là, je vais le chercher, dit-il à Margaux et à Hermione, qui regardait Margaux d'un œil maternel.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit l'épouse de Ronald, tout va bien se passer. Harry est quelqu'un d'adorable. Lui aussi était comme toi. Il arrivait d'un milieu moldu. Oh bien sûr, ses parents étaient tous deux des sorciers illustres, mais il ne le savait pas. Il a été élevé par des moldus. Je suppose qu'on t'a dit ce qu'était des moldus bien sûr ?

- En quelque sorte oui, répondit Margaux, en évitant de préciser d'où elle savait cela.

- Parfait. Evidemment, tu ne rencontreras personne qui te posera de problèmes par rapport au fait que tu sois née de parents moldus. La guerre est passée maintenant. Ah, excuse-moi, je suppose que tu ne connais pas l'épisode Voldemort…

- Et bien, j'en ai entendu parler. Répondit margaux, gênée

- Ah bon ? Où ca ? Tu n'es pas d'origine moldue ?

- Si, mais… je l'ai lu dans des livres…

- Ca à même été relaté dans des livres moldus ?

- Et bien... en quelque sorte oui… Articula difficilement Margaux.

Elle n'eut le temps d'en expliquer plus qu'un homme d'une trentaine d'années se planta devant elles. Les cheveux d'un noir de jais en bataille, des fines lunettes rondes sur le nez, sa cape d'un vert foncé mettait encore plus en valeur ses yeux de la même couleur, quoiqu'un peu plus clair…Une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair lui barrait le front. Un sourire discret le rendait vraiment craquant, et Margaux pensa que celle qui l'avait avait beaucoup de chance. Il avait un air de gentillesse sur le visage qui inspira à Margaux encore plus de confiance aux deux adultes qu'elle venait de rencontrer.

- Bonjour, la salua le nouvel arrivant, je m'appelle Harry Potter, je suis le directeur du département des aurors.

**Voilà, j'espère que ca vous à plus. En attente de vos reviews! ;-)**


	5. Chapitre 5 : le directeur

**Voici le cinquième chapitre bien entendu, rien ne m'appartient, sauf les personnages que j'ai inventé.**

**Enjoy! et n'oubliez pas les reviews:D**

_Chapitre cinq : Le directeur_

- Tu es Margaux n'est-ce pas ? Continua l'homme

La jeune fille acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Dawlish m'a dit que tu semblais avoir peur de ce qu'on nous allions décider de faire de toi ? Je me trompe ?

- Non, je sais que vous risquez de trouver cela puéril, lâche, ou idiot, mais j'avoue que, après avoir lu vos aventures…

- Mes aventures ? S'étouffa Harry Potter, quelles aventures ? je croyais que tu étais moldue !

Margaux se ratatina. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle laisse échapper cette phrase ? Cette fois, la peur de devoir retourner chez elle était plus forte que jamais, mais elle se ressaisit puis dit pendant que ses interlocuteurs l'écoutaient, buvant presque ses paroles :

- Il existe une version de tout ce qui semble vous être arrivé. Fait par une moldue. J'ai lu les sept livres qui ont été écrits sur vous. Chacun retraçant une année de votre vie, enfin, à partir de votre entrée à Poudlard…

- Ah ! S'exclama Hermione, c'est pour ça que tu semblais si bien connaître notre monde, alors que tu es moldue !

- Oui

- Elle n'est pas moldue, la contredit Dawlish, Ollivander en est certain, c'est bien une sorcière.

- Et puis, intervint Harry, comment aurait-elle pu pénétrer dans le chemin de Traverse et passer dans la voie 9 ¾ si elle n'était pas une sorcière ?

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Elle est sans aucun doute sorcière, mais ce qu'elle vient de nous dire explique le fait qu'elle semblait déjà bien renseignée sur notre monde et nos habitudes ! Comment aurait-elle pu avoir peur qu'on lui fasse subir un sortilège d'amnésie sinon ?

- En revanche, réfléchit Dawlish, ce que tu viens de nous dire Margaux, est très grave…

- Comment ? S'étonna Harry, pour les sept livres retraçant mes aventures comme elle dit ?

L'auror acquiesça, tandis que son directeur se pliait en deux, pris d'une soudaine crise de fou rire, imité par sa meilleure amie.

- Vous n'étiez pas au courant Dawlish ?

- Hein ? Parce que vous saviez que notre monde avait été raconté aux moldus ?

- Evidemment ! Comment aurions-nous fait sinon ? Comment aurions-nous expliqué aux moldus tout ce qui leur était arrivé ? Les meurtres, les disparitions, les soi-disant accidents ? Nous étions obligés de leur expliquer, même indirectement ! Kingsley a donc fait écrire en quelque sorte ce que j'ai vécu, en bien plus romancé, par une de ses amies, qui avait choisi de vivre parmi les moldus, bien qu'elle soit sorcière, ajouta-il devant l'éminente question de Dawlish qui, sentait-il, serait de savoir si elle était une cracmol.

- C'était sans doute la journaliste la plus connue avant que ce scarabée de Skeeter ne prenne sa place, ajouta Hermione, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

- Elle a donc, grâce à mes souvenirs et ceux de mes amis, continua d'expliquer le directeur du département des aurors, écrit tout ce qui m'était arrivé pendant sept années, enfin un peu plus, elle a raconté ce qui s'était à moitié passé avant mes onze ans.

- Et un peu après non ?

- Euh... et bien pas vraiment, ça, elle l'a inventé, vu qu'elle n'a pas le pouvoir de voir dans l'avenir. Mais j'avoue que cette fin me plait bien ! Rit Harry, faisant sourire Hermione et Margaux, ayant bien entendu lu l'épilogue de son dernier livre.

- Mais c'est contraire à toutes nos lois !

- Légèrement, mais ca permet d'expliquer aux moldus tout ce qui leur est arrivé. Inconsciemment, ils en sont rassurés.

- Je vois… c'est vrai que c'était astucieux, mais quand même, très risqué ! Beaucoup de gens auraient pu comme cette jeune fille nous découvrir !

- Pas vraiment, intervint Margaux, votre monde, enfin... le mien aussi si vous m'y laisserez vivre, semble très bien protégé… Et si vous dites que seuls ceux qui ne sont pas moldus peuvent les voir, c'est que c'est vrai. En plus, c'est très ingénieux de votre part, vous faites en quelque sorte d'une pierre deux coups, car en faisant éditer chez les moldus une histoire comme celle-ci, qui a quand même été lu par plusieurs millions de personnes, vous annihilez la peur des moldus envers les sorciers !

- Ce n'était pas notre but premier, mais il est vrai qu'en même temps… Sourit Harry Potter. Ah, avant que je n'oublie, l'auteur a rajouté plein de passages, et édulcoré d'autres, donc en même temps…

- Harry arrêtes s'il te plait, tout ce qui y est raconté est vrai et tu le sais. Maintenant, au lieu de lui demander si elle a bien aimé, on peut continuer ? Dawlish finit son service d'ici quelques minutes.

- Oui pardon, tu as bien aimé mon histoire au fait jeune fille ? Rusa le sorcier en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Harry !

- Désolé Hermione, je me renseigne c'est tout !

Margaux et Dawlish échangèrent un sourire amusé, tandis qu'Hermione jetai un regard noir à son ami.

- Bon, et pour cette jeune fille alors ? Demanda le plus vieil auror. On l'envoie à Poudlard ?

- Et bien… réfléchit Harry, euh… Je ne sais pas trop

- Ce serait pourtant la meilleure solution ! S'écria Hermione, ou alors à Beauxbâtons, mais sa place est dans une école de sorcellerie !

- Attends, en parlant de Beauxbâtons, pourquoi n'y a-t-elle jamais été ? C'est une sorcière, elle aurait eu sa place dans leur école normalement ! Quelqu'un aurait même du aller la voir pour la prévenir de l'existence de sa magie, ainsi que de l'école, non ?

- Sans doute, mais on ne peut pas le savoir, c'est à Beauxbâtons que revenait de droit son éducation, il n'y a qu'eux qui puissent y répondre…

- On leur envoie un hibou ?

- Tu vois une autre solution ?

- Très bien, Dawlish, tu peux le faire s'il te plait ?

- Mais, c'est que mon service se finit d'ici deux minutes et…

- Tu en as pour une minute maximum, tu pourras sortir à temps ne t'inquiètes pas ! Soupira Harry

Dawlish partit donc résigné en direction de son bureau, il n'allait jamais être arrivé à temps chez lui ! Lui qui voulait d'ailleurs arriver en avance… Maudit soit son directeur…

- Il ne t'apprécie toujours pas plus que ça à ce que je vois, remarqua Hermione.

- Non, enfin, il me respecte maintenant, c'est déjà ça, mais après tout, il n'aimait pas non plus Dumbledore, alors, je m'en fiche un peu… Bon, maintenant, il faut qu'on choisisse que faire de toi Margaux. Sachant que tu connais bien la magie, enfin la théorie, tu as peut-être déjà une idée de comment tu veux apprendre à devenir une sorcière ?

- Et bien,… Comme je l'ai dit à Dawlish, aller à Poudlard, sachant que je devrais recommencer tout depuis le début, c'est un peu comme si un géant se retrouverait dans une école de schtroumpfs non ?

- De schtroumpfs ?

- Ah euh… ce sont en quelque sorte des tout petits nains bleus chez les moldus. En fait ce sont des personnages de BD mais bon, c'est resté comme expression. Donc, on va dire que c'est comme si un géant se retrouverait dans une école composée exclusivement de gobelins ?

- Là je vois plus c'est vrai. Dit Harry, amusé par l'exemple de la jeune fille. Bon, très bien, allons discuter de ça dans mon bureau, on y sera mieux et nous pourrons disposer d'une aide précieuse.

Hermione acquiesça et le suivit, imités par Margaux, qui se demandait ce que pouvait bien être cette aide précieuse dont elle entendait parler pour la deuxième fois.

- Au fait Harry, Molly vous invite à manger ce soir pour vingt heures, Ron a reçu son hibou deux minutes avant que je ne parte.

- Cool ! Comme Ginny n'est pas là cette semaine, c'est vrai que la bonne nourriture se fait rare… ce ne sera pas de refus !

- Harry, je me demande si tu n'es pas pire que Ron à ce niveau… Vous ne pourrez donc jamais apprendre à faire à manger ?

- Si, un jour peut-être, mais pour le moment, on compte sur vous ! Lui confessa-t-il sur un clin d'œil.

Alors que la conversation des deux adultes portait désormais sur leurs enfants, ils arrivèrent au bureau des aurors. Conformément à ce qui était décrit dans son livre, il était formé de pleins de petits box où les aurors entreposaient leurs affaires, et exposaient des photos de leurs équipes de Quidditch préférées, de leurs familles, mais aussi des mages noirs qu'ils recherchaient et autres. Harry se tourna alors vers elle et lui demanda, un sourire aux lèvres :

- Au fait, tu n'as donc jamais pu voir un match de Quidditch ?

- Non, enfin, j'ai pu vivre comme si j'y étais, mais je suppose que ce n'est pas pareil…

- Oh que oui, le Quidditch, c'est vraiment exceptionnel, vois-tu, c'est le meilleur sport au monde !

- Harry ! Si tu pouvais faire ta thèse un autre jour s'il te plait, on est devant ton bureau.

- Ah oui, excuse-moi Hermione. Margaux, si tu veux bien y entrer, la pria-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

La jeune fille pénétra alors dans un endroit qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible pour un directeur d'un service de ministère, même de celui des aurors. C'était un bureau très lumineux, deux fenêtres ensoleillées donnant de chaque côté du bureau en bois posé au centre de la pièce. De nombreuses piles de papiers étaient posées sur le bureau et les deux armoires ouvertes, tandis qu'une dizaine de décharges violettes du ministère de la magie tournoyaient autour des têtes des trois nouveaux arrivants. Sur les murs peints en rouge étaient collées de nombreuses photos de mangemorts, une carte du monde ainsi qu'une de Grande-Bretagne, où étaient épinglées de nombreuses punaises, et aussi beaucoup de photos de famille. En les regardant de plus près, Margaux remarqua que la plupart montraient Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny ainsi que beaucoup des personnages décrits dans son livre, mais aussi des photos de plusieurs enfants à des âges différents.

- Désolé pour le désordre, s'excusa Harry, ca fait plusieurs jours que je dois tout ranger, mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps

- Et surtout que ca ne servirait à rien, lui dit Hermione, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, tout aurait retrouvé son état normal au bout d'une journée.

Harry ne répondit rien, mais leva les yeux au ciel en enlevant d'un coup de baguette les dossiers trainants sur les quelques chaises présentes dans son bureau. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'on le critique autant sur sa faculté à ranger ?

- Bon, assieds-toi ici Margaux, si tu le veux bien, lui dit-il en désignant une des deux chaises faisant face au bureau, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la chaise faisant face au deux autres.

- Merci

- Euh Hermione, tu ne t'assieds pas ?

- Non, c'est bon ne t'inquiète pas, je vais regarder les photos.

- Bon, très bien, par quoi commencer ?

- Par chercher comment Margaux a-t-elle échappé à nos services peut-être ? proposa une voix chaleureuse que la jeune fille cru reconnaître.


	6. Question sur la suite de l'histoire

Bonjour

bon, premièrement, je vais quand même m'excuser, ca fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas tenue à jour cette fiction, je m'en excuse et vous implore pardon! xD

En fait, je viens de m'y remettre, vous aurez donc la suite d'ici quelques jours, mais, auparavant, j'aurais besoin de votre avis. Pensez-vous que l'héroine devrait suivre des cours particuliers accélérés pour s'intégrer plus rapidement au monde sorcier, ou aller dans une école de sorcellerie? Personellement, pour l'histoire, ce serait plus pratique si elle suivrait des cours en dehors d'une école, avec les mêmes profs que ceux de Poudlard par exemple. Après, ca va peut-être choquer quelques uns et peut-être trouveriez-vous que vous auriez plus vu Margaux aller à Poudlard, donc j'aimerais bien avoir votre avis dans une petite review qui me ferait super plaisir! Juste un : Elle devrait aller à Poudlard ou un Elle devrait suivre des cours sans aller à poudlard, suffira! D

Sinon, si vous avez des questiosn concernant la suite de l'istoire, n'hésitez pas, j'ai presque la totalité de la suite en tête!

Donc voilà, encore une fois, je suis désolée d'avoir arrêté de mettre à jour cette fiction, à vrai dire j'avais totalement arrêter d'écrire...

Enfin bon, là, je vais faire un effort!

Merci d'avance!

PS : Comme je fais pas mal de fautes à mon avis, si il y a quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider à corriger les fautes d'orthographe, ca m'aiderait beaucoup (vu que ca doit pas être super agréable à lire comme ca...)


	7. Chapitre six

**Coucou!**

**Après quelques mois sans donner de nouveau chapitre à ma fic', voici enfin la suite. J'avoue avoir eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, et ej me demande si je ferrais pas mieux de m'arrêter là, mais j'ai une idée pour la suite, et j'ai vraiment envie d'ailleurs de pouvoir imaginer ce que peut faire Margaux après son inssertion dans le monde magique. En tout cas, merci beaucoup aux revieweurs et à ceux qui ont donné leurs avis, ca fait vraiment plaisir!**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre et surtout, pour m'encourager à ne pas me décourager, laissez une petite review s'il vous plait! ) (Et si quelqu'un a le temps et l'envie de corriger les fautes, qu'il n'hésite pas à me le dire)**

**Chapitre six**

Margaux se tourna alors vers la source de la voix, et fut surprise de constater que la provenance de la voix n'était autre qu'un tableau.

- Dawlish est parti envoyer un hibou aux services français professeur, nous devrions donc avoir notre réponse d'ici quelques temps

- C'est aussi ce que j'avais cru comprendre, sourit le vieil occupant du tableau dans son cadre.

- D'où pensez-vous que vient le quiproquo professeur Dumbledore ? demanda Harry, les sourcils quelque peu froncés.

Ainsi, le vieil homme était donc le professeur Dumbledore… Cet homme à la renommée plus qu'internationale chez les sorciers, et les moldus d'une certaine manière. Cet homme qui avait tant joué dans les deux guerres contre Voldemort. Cet homme, qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé comme étant celui qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Physiquement, il n'y avait pas grandes différences entre celui de son imagination et celui du tableau, mais autre que le physique, il émanait de lui une telle aura, même après la mort, que Margaux en fut impressionnée.

- Je ne saurais le dire moi-même, mais je pense qu'un problème d'hiboux à Beauxbâtons pourrait bien en être la cause. Ils ne fonctionnent pas exactement comme nous. Ils partent notamment du principe que seuls ceux qui sont vraiment motivés parmi les nés-moldus peuvent accéder à la magie. Tant pis pour les débordements de magie, ils préfèrent garder un certain niveau, ce que je trouve assez, pardonnez-moi du mot, crétin.

Margaux regarda successivement le professeur et le chef du bureau des aurors, étonnée. Ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Harry, qui lui fit un clin d'œil, tandis que le professeur Dumbledore continuait :

- Cependant, je suis assez étonné que tu n'aies jamais eu de problème jeune fille ! Tu aurais du avoir des réactions bizarres, ou choses dans ce genre.

- Comme faire disparaître une vitre par exemple, ou se retrouver sur un toit une seconde après avoir sauté par-dessus une poubelle ! Renchérit Harry, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il avait totalement laissé derrière lui les dures années qu'il avait vécu plus jeune chez les Dursley et maintenant, quand des souvenirs lui revenaient en tête, il essayait plus de les prendre du bon côté, et se rassurait en se disant que sauf gros problème, aucun de ses deux fils n'aurait à subir une enfance telle qu'il en avait eu.

- Mais… Ne pourrais-je pas être ce que vous appelez une… cracmol ? S'enquit Margaux d'une petite voix trahissant sa peur de ce que pourrait être une réponse affirmative

- Je ne pense pas, répondit pensivement le vieux portrait.

- A ce que Dawlish dit, Ollivander semblait vraiment sûr de lui. Et, avec toute l'expérience qu'il a acquit au cours de ses longues années, je ne vois pas vraiment comment on peut discuter ce qu'il dit, remarqua Hermione

- C'est sûr… Bon, maintenant, reste à attendre la réponse de Beauxbâtons, qui, à mon avis, n'arrivera pas avant demain, voire après-demain, tout dépend du travail de madame Maxime. Cependant, il reste une chose à savoir, dit Harry, qu'allons-nous faire de Margaux ? Etant française, je suppose qu'elle est obligée de droit à aller à Beauxbâtons non ?

- Normalement, elle devrait y aller. Cependant, elle peut toujours choisir entre Poudlard et Beauxbâtons, comme ça c'est toujours fait entre les écoles de sorcellerie. Mais je la vois mal répartie en première année, et elle ne peut non plus être répartie en cinquième ou sixième année, elle ne sera que trop perdue ! réfléchit Dumbledore. Je ne vois qu'une solution.

- Suivre des cours particuliers ? Demanda Hermione, quasi-sûre de la réponse.

- Exactement, maintenant, le cas de Margaux étant unique, on ne peut pas être sûr qu'elle réussira à rattraper un jour les autres sorciers et sorcières de son âge. Mais après tout, pourquoi en pas essayer ? Sinon, tu pourras toujours retourner en première année l'an prochain, proposa t'il à la jeune fille. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Euh… Balbutia Margaux, personnellement, retourner avec des enfants de onze ans en cours… Ca me dit trop rien… A vrai dire, mes années collège ne me manquent pas trop… Donc si c'était possible, je préférerais ne pas aller en « première année »

Suite à sa réponse, Harry er Hermione échangèrent un regard amusé et d'un clin d'œil, se mirent d'accord. Ils avaient une autre idée.

Après avoir demandé à Margaux de bien vouloir sortir et s'asseoir sur une chaise devant la porte du bureau, les adultes discutèrent pendant un petit quart d'heure de la situation unique dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Bien conscient de ne pas être non plus la personne du ministère la plus concernée par cette histoire, Harry, sous les conseils d'Hermione et de son ancien directeur envoya une note au bureau du ministre, espérant recevoir une réponse au plus vite, la journée touchant à sa fin.

Alors que la jeune fille avait l'impression d'avoir pu remarquer tous les détails des box les plus proches d'elles, elle vit un petit papier violet identique à celui qu'elle avait vu une quinzaine de minutes plus tôt voler en direction de la porte du bureau du chef des aurors. Celle-ci s'ouvrit automatiquement à l'approche de la note, puis se referma aussi vite qu'elle s'était ouverte.

Margaux soupira, maintenant, qu'elle était sûre de pouvoir rester dans ce monde magique, elle espérait de tout cœur qu'elle n'aurait pas à aller en première année à Poudlard. Même si ce serait évidemment, un mal pour un bien, elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie de se retrouver comme une géante chez des nains, furent-ils sans doute plus grand qu'elle ne l'était à leur âge. Alors qu'elle cherchait de multiples moyens de ne pas aller en première année, ses pensées se dirigèrent vers ses amis, qui commençaient sérieusement à lui manquer et vers les problèmes qui risquaient d'arriver.

Comment allait-elle se débrouiller pour que son absence passe inaperçue si elle restait dans le monde magique ?

Reverrait-elle un jour ses amis, Thierry, sa famille ?

Réussirait-elle à s'intégrer dans ce monde magique, qu'elle connaissait par cœur grâce à ses livres préférés, mais où elle n'avait jamais vécu ?

Ce fut au moment où Margaux commençait à chercher en vain des réponses à ses questions que la porte s'ouvrit sur Harry et Hermione, cette-dernière rigolant d'une blague de son meilleur ami. Remarquant tout de suite la mine inquiète de la jeune fille, Harry la rassura à l'instant même :

- Je crois que tu vas être rassurée, dit-il, Kingsley m'a donné l'autorisation de te faire prendre des cours particuliers.

- C'est vrai ? S'écria margaux en se levant, en fait, ce sera un peu comme la formule Vitmagic pour les cracmols ?

Harry et Hermione, étonnés, se concertèrent d'un regard surpris, avant qu'Harry ne fasse la relation avec les livres narrant son histoire.

- Je crois que grâce à tout ce que tu sais déjà sur nous, ton apprentissage va se passer encore plus vite ! Sourit Harry

- Oui mais, tout n'est pas pareil que dans les livres, si ? Demanda Margaux, confuse

- Je ne sais pas, je ne les ai pas lu en entier, mais à ce qu'on m'a dit pas mal de choses voire même presque tout concorde. Tu devrais ne pas avoir trop de mal pour certains sorts jeune fille !

Margaux sourit, consciente qu'elle partait déjà avec une longueur d'avance, même si elle ne savait pas si ce qu'elle avait lu lui servirait beaucoup.

- En tout cas, il est tard, et je suppose qu'après une journée pareille, tu as peut-être envie d'aller te reposer.

- Néanmoins, reprit Hermione, nos deux familles vont ce soir chez nos beaux-parents, les Weasley, et je sais qu'ils seraient ravis de t'accueillir chez eux comme ils l'ont fait pour nous, surtout que bon, pour une première soirée dans ce monde magique, tu n'as peut-être pas envie de te retrouver toute seule, si ?

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je… je ne veux pas déranger, … je vais retourner au Chaudron baveur, il n'y a pas de problème !

- Allez Margaux ! C'est une invitation du directeur du bureau des aurors en personne ! Ca ne se refuse pas quand même ! lui dit Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Ba oui, mais… Je ne veux pas déranger, et je ne serais pas vraiment à ma place !

- Mais si, allez, s'il te plait ! Comme ca, on pourra t'expliquer un peu plus en détail le monde magique et la façon dont tes cours se dérouleront. Et puis, tu es un cas unique, il faut bien fêter ca !

- Vous êtes sûrs que je ne dérangerai pas ?

Conscients qu'ils l'avaient convaincue de venir, les deux adultes prirent le chemin de la sortie, discutant de choses et d'autres, prenant parfois le temps d'expliquer à Margaux les différentes choses du ministère, comme le fait qu'ils aient des fenêtres alors qu'ils se trouvaient en dessous du sol. Evidemment, grâce à ses livres, Margaux connaissait déjà la plupart de ce qu'Harry disait, mais ne pipait mot. Au contraire, elle prenait plaisir à écouter attentivement ce que lui disait les deux combattants de la dernière guerre, cela lui permettait de rajouter une petite teinte de vérité en plus sur ce qu'elle était entrain de vivre. Et elle en avait bien besoin pour ne pas croire qu'elle était entrain de rêver.

**Voilà, votre avis? (n'hésitez pas si vous trouvez qu'il est moins bien écrit que les autres, toutes les critiques me permettront d'avancer et d'écrire mieux les prochains chapitres! D ) Une petite review?**


End file.
